My Heart Will Go On
by crazymack69
Summary: After High School and College, Seth and Summer are married and are the perfect couple. Soulmates even, nothing could part them. Except for Death. COMPLETE!
1. Depending on You

**Okay I got this idea today, when i updated my profile thing, and i didn't really put anything about music, so each title is going to be a song i love, which i encourage you to listen to. Some of it is from the OC Mix 2&3 others are oldies, everything really. I'm really excited, i even planned out the story and titles, ahead of time, which i never do!The story idea has been kinda done, but i think i could have a twist that will work out, i want this to be really sad and Sappy- so you've been warned. I will still be updating my other 2 stories, I'll just have to split my time. I really hope you like this, cuz im really excited about it- please please review.**

**If You Leave- Nada Surf- The OC Mix 2**

**Summer POV**

You sat on the bed, twirling your wedding band around your finger, hoping that maybe he would change his mind. You knew that it was killing him, to have you so sad, but you couldn't help it, you WERE sad. . . you didn't want Seth to leave. He had given you that speech his boss had given him, about a million times. It would further his career, better for the both of you . . . blah blah. Nothing would be good for you unless you woke up to Seth Cohen every single morning. You never guessed that being the wife of a reporter would be this hard. You smirk as you remember that night, Seth had came home from work, with a big bouquet of flowers, he took you out that night, the same place we're you were engaged. Right before the dessert he had broken the news, he had to travel to London, cover some big story. Be gone a week.

Maybe this wouldn't be hard for any other couple, but they. . . they were special. They were the ones, that made people smile, when they were seen together, the ones 12 year old girls, glared at with a jealous look. It would be the first night they would be apart, and hopefully the only 7 they'd have to live through.

You smile to yourself, remembering your wedding day, it was on the beach, Coop was the matron of honor, and Chino was the best man. They had been married the month before. Your dress was stunning, the stuff you dreamed of when you were 13, and discovered boys, and when you were 17 and discovered Cohen. You had kicked yourself for years, why did you have to wait so long to come to the realization that he was the one. You figured you'd only make him suffur a little longer, before you attacked him, making up for a week without sex.

"Summer" you look up, and can't help but smile, his brown curls, were mesed up, his shirt wrinkled after an afternoon of packing. "I'm done packing" he says looking forlorn.You get up out of your big bed, slowly walking up to him, placing your small hands on his broad shoulders.

"I think you forgot something" you say with a sexy smile. not waiting for him to respond, you get up on your tippy toes, giving him a passionate kiss, your hands wandering up to the back of his head, your fingers exploring his curls. His hands slowly snake around to your lower back, grabbing you hoisting you up higher, you wrap your legs around his waist. Your kisses grow hungry, and more passionate, he slowly steps towards the bed, after a moment you fall back onto it.

"I. . . Love . . . you" he murmurs between kisses, you don't respond, but instead, flip him over so you were on top. You start to un button his shirt, when the door opens, you pull away to see Ryan and Marissa.

"Great timing- we were about to have sex" you say, getting off of a very out of breath Seth.

"Yeah man thanks, I'll have to repay you sometime" Seth says, slapping Ryan on the shoulder. Ryan laughs.

"Well we're gonna be late for our reservations" Marissa says, "But it looks like you two aren't near ready" she says glancing at your juicy sweats, and Seth half unbuttoned shirt. you glance at Seth

"Give us 10 minutes" you say rushing into your big closet pulling Seth in behind you. After a moment you hear your bedroom door shut. You jump Seth, causing him to fall to the floor. You laugh as you begin to take off his clothes.

"You didn't think we were actually gonna change did you" not letting him respond, you quiet him with a kiss.

You eventually make your way downstairs, where Marissa and Ryan were waiting.

"Geez take forever" Marissa says turning off the t.v.

Seth laughs, "Im sorry, I guess I'm just too much of a stud" Marissa and Rya put together the pieces pretty quickly.

"Omg, I'll let you explain it to the maitre'd" Mairssa says grabbing her coat and leaving, the rest of you right behind her.

**The next day.**

After a night of fun, with your best friends, and fabulous sex, it was time for Seth to leave. You had woken up early, put your clothes back on, and went downstairs, to sit at the kitchen table. You couldn't help the tears that ran down your face. After a couple minutes, of quiet crying, you feel a pair of strong arms wrap around you. Turning your greeted by Seth. he wipes away your tears with his thumb.

"Baby, don't cry, i'll only be gone a week" he says softly kissing your forehead.

"i know, I know, but i have this feeling. . . something is gonna happen, I can't lose you Seth" you say, finally voicing your real fears,

"Nothing will happen sweetie, I'm gonna come back next tuesday, and we'll live happily ever after, with our little baby" he says rubbing your 2 months pregnant stomach, that just began to show. "I'm depending on you to be strong for the next couple days" he says squeezing you tighter.

"Well I'm depending on you to live" you say, giving him a little kiss. "Maybe I'd feel better, if i could at least take you to the airport, maybe i should call in sick" you say starting to ramble.

He chuckles, "You can't today is an important day for you, making a merger is a big deal, i won't allow you to all in sick, I'll call you the minute i get to the airport, take off, land, get to the hotel, go to the bathroom, everything"

You smile, and nod, but couldn't help but shake the feeling that something was gonna happen. You ignore it, not wanting to worry him before his long flight.

" I love you so much" you say, staring at him in awe, after 5 years of marriage, your passion never died, it wasn't going to, not as long as you could help it.

He kisses you softly, "I love you two, both of my babies" he says giving you another kiss,this one was harder, more passionate. You had found out that you were pregnant, about 2 months after your 5th annversary, guess you just celebrated a little too much, you thought with a giggle, muffled by Seth lips.

"I'm gonna take a shower sweetie, call me before your cab gets here" you say giving him one last kiss before running back upstairs to the bathroom you share, leaving Seth standing in the kitchen, a big smile on his face.

You were putting on your new Jimmy Choos, when you heard the cab honk outside your Newport Mansion. You walk downstairs slowly meeting Seth, by the front door.

"I love you" you say giving him a hug, and a big kiss.

"I love you two, take care of yourself, and my little Cohen, I'm depending on you" Seth says with a serious tone in his voice.

You just smile and nod, as Seth gives you a kiss on the forehead, and walks out the front door. You stood there for a minute, before you walked outside, seeing Seth's cab pulling out the driveway, you blow him a kiss, and mouth 'i love you' one last time.

**Tom Petty - Depending on You Lyrics **

I ait never gonna let you down

All you gotta do is trust me

I would never make you some clown

Baby why wot you trust me

You give up so easily I dot know why you cat see

m depending on you, dot let me down

m depending on you

Baby if you cat change the world

Maybe you should just change yourself

You u sed to be such a sweet young girl

Why you wanna be someone else?

You give up so easily

I dot know why you cat see

m depending on you

Is it to late now

m depending on you

**Okay, please review, i would like 100 or more on at least one of my stories. lol hint hint. I would really apreciate it thanks!**


	2. I Need You Back

**Okay, I hope you all enjoyed the first one, FanFiction wouldn't let me on for the past couple days, so i decided to write this one too. The song is "I need you Back" by Ben Kweller, who i love, he's kinda folky, and alot of fun. I picked this song bc thats how she feels, not because he left her like ben is talking about but that's how she feels without him. I have other songs of his scheduled for future chapters or i would have suggested some, but some good ones that I couldnt fit, are Lizzy, and Falling. **

**Summer POV**

You smoothed your skirt as you walked out of your meeting. Your clothing company, Surrisa, which you ran with Marissa, just made a huge sale, to several high end boutiques in the Southern California, and New York area, and was a huge boost for your buisness.

"God Sum, this is great" Marissa squeeled behind you. You give her a wane smile, and a concerned look crosses her face. "What's wrong Sum, this is great news"

"I know, it's just, i have this bad, bad feeling" you say, walking into your office, Marissa hot on your heels.

"About what? Seth?" Marissa asks intrigued.

"Yeah, I mean I know things will be fine, but i can't help but shake this horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach" you say sitting down in you ccomfortable office chair. Your secretary Margo, buzzed in on the speaker phone.

"_Summer, Seth called during your meeting, he didn't want to interupt, but he left a message on your voicemail" _

"Thanks Margo" you say as you pick up your cell phone, and preceed to call your voicemail.

"_Hey Summer, I just checked into my hotel. I'm at the Ritz, room 415. I hope your meeting went well, infact i know it went great. But I'm gonna head off, there's some sort of commotion downstairs, I'll call you at about 4. I love you"_

You release a big sigh of relief, "Maybe I'm just crazy, he sounds fine" You say with a nervous laugh. Looking at your clock you see that it's 3:45, Seth was always very prompt, when he said he was gonna call at 4, it always meant 3:55.

"Good," Marissa says, "I'm gonna go take a late lunch, call when you talk to Seth, I want him to pick me up shoes while he's in London- great shopping" she says with a laugh.

Now you were just left with your thoughts, thought of horrible things, you turn on your plasma screen tv, to distract you. Seth had insisted, that you must have it, and even installed, exbox, and all of his little games. You laugh at the memory, and turn on rikki lake. No matter how old or sophisticated you have become you always loved to watch their silly fights, and outlandish accusations. You couldn't really concentrate, on who cheated on who, or any of the baby mama drama, but kept your eye on teh clock and watch the time slowly tick by.

3:50

4:00

4:10

Now you knew something was wrong, your suspicions were confirmed when a breaking news update took over the screen.

"_We have just more information about the London Ritz Attack, as it become known, Around 3:30 a group of 100 protesters overtook the hotel, in attempt to kill Rebel leader Amar Techetan. The protesters, shot around 200 hotel guest, injuring close to 150, before setting fire to the hotel. Several Americans were staying in the hotel at the time, such as politican, Albert Knauss, country superstar Allan McGraw, and Time reporter Seth Cohen. It has not been confirmed if they have survived the attack, we will update you at news at 6, until then we return you to the scheduled programming"_

You sat there, shocked, he couldn't be dead. No he he just called you. Before you could even think to cry, Marissa and Ryan rushed into your office, Margo right behind them.

"OMG SUMMER, OMG, HE'S GONNA BE OKAY, DON'T WORRY THEY'LL FIND HIM" Marissa shouts, holding you as you scream and sob, in complete disbelief, Ryan stood there, angry tears running down his face, his best friend couldn't die, he couldn't leave the wife he loved so much, he couldn't leave tthis baby without a father. Ryan promised himself, that he would care for them, no matter what the outcome. Tuning out your screams, as thoughts ran through his brain.

"NO, NO HE'S CAN'T LEAVE ME, I LOVE HIM, I NEED HIM BACK" you scream into Marissa's shoulder, tears pouring out of your sad brown eyes "I TALKED TO HIM THIS MORNING, HE LEFT ME A MSG, HE WAS ALIVE, HE WAS ALIVE. HE CAN'T LEAVE ME, I NEED HIM BACK"

**Seth POV**

"_Hey Summer, I just checked into my hotel. I'm at the Ritz, room 415. I hope your meeting went well, infact i know it went great. But I'm gonna head off, there's some sort of commotion downstairs, I'll call you at about 4. I love you"_

You flipped your cell phone shut, and got up off your bed.Walking to your open door, by your fellow reporter friend ted.

"Ted, what's going on" you ask worried, it sounded like gunshots, and screams coming from downstairs, Ted never got the chance to answer you, he was shot in the arm, by a masked gunman, He fell to the floor. Right as a bullet ripped through your own stomach, the pain was unbearable, as you slid to the floor. You felt someone tugging on your arm, dragging you down the hall.

"Come on Seth, don't do this, pull though buddy, think of summer man, don't make her widow" you hear tom say, your vision stopped working long ago. Little did he know, that's all you could think about. You could smell smoke, feeling the heat all around you. Ted managed to pull you outside,

"Wait here man, I'll get help" he says, you stop him pulling on his arm

"Tell Summer I love her" you say letting go of his arm, as you fall into darkness.

**Okay, thats it for now, I guess I should let you know, that in my intense planning while i was waiting for the stupid comp to update, i have planned for 17 chapters, but i may pop in like a short one every couple times like a memory or dream or something. Review please, and just to let you know, it's not gonna be so easy for them to reunite (if they do-death thing remember) REVIEW!**

**"I Need You Back"**

Take me back when you think that it's good.

It feels worse than they said it would.

You're gone but not forever.

When I know I'm never wanted

I tuck away in my turtle shell.

I've standed on this hex forever.

I need you back, I need you have,

to take away all of my pain and then my fear.

Hey! I need you back.

Like a ghost on his darkest visit,

you got my soul, now baby why is it

gone gone gone? Take it from me.

You are free if you can sleep at night,

you really must be hard if you're feeling alright.

Hey hey hey, we're way uptown, we gotta turn around.

I need you back, I need you here,

to take away all of my pain and then my fear.

Hey! I need you back.

I need you back, I need you here,

to take away all of my pain and then my fear.

Hey! I need you back.

(I'm so lost without you.)


	3. Lonely Day

**Okay, I loved your reviews- you just need to have faith in me! Im as big a seth crazed kid as you all must be, so i won't let anything crazy happen. I'm gonna write another chapter, This is Lonely Day- By Phantom Planet, who sing the OC Theme song. Other great songs are California (Theme), and In Our Darkest Hour. **

** Lonely Day- Phantom Planet**

**Summer POV**

The hot pack felt good against your forehead, almost numb the headache, you've had for the past two weeks since it happened. They hadn't found Seth yet, they assumed he was dead. He was on the top floor, if the shooters hadn't got him the fire did. Kirstin had practically moved in with you. She was as heartbroken as you were, and as they say Misery loves company. You watched Sappy movies and ate ice cream all day, bawling your eyes out at every available moment. You avoided movies, with death, boys,love, fire or guns. Which basically left you to two or three disney movies.

"Will this ever end Kirstin, will it ever get better" you ask between sobs, you had watched some TLC decorating special, the host's brown hair had made you think of Seth, once you started crying so did Kirstin.

"Part of my wants to say yes, but the other part feels like i don't deserve to be here, with my son. . . my son. . ." she didn't have to finish.

"I loved him, i still love him, i want to die" you say not even bothering to wipe your eyes anymore, letting your tears freely fall. "I don't want my baby, to grow up without knowing how wonderful his father was, how funny, smart, sexy, I wanted a real family" you say trying to avoid kirstin's gaze.

"But the baby, it's a part of Seth, something that you can keep close to you, as a reminder of your love. I have nothing, That baby, was all he ever talked about before it happened. How much he loved it, and you. oh how he rambled, i wish i could hear his voice just once more" Kirstin says crawling closer to you on the couch.

"But Kirstin, you have the memories, you spent 26 years with him, if i wouldn't have been so superficial, and listened to my heart i could have had more, but no, i care about what my friends thought, and was only able to spend a measly 10 years. I would give up, everything i have, everything. Just to spend another day, even just another hour with him." you were now wrapped up in kirstin's arms. She was about to speak, when you hear Marissa's voice calling from downstairs.

"Summer? Kirstin? We have a guest, I'll bring him up" you gave Kirstin a confused look, wondering who you even cared to see, you knew that if it was Seth, she wouldn't mess around like that.

"TED!" you shout seeing Seth's old friend, standing in the doorway. You get up walked over to him and gave him a big hug, tears where already running down his face.

"I'm so sorry Summer, I tried, I tried" he wept.

"Come on, sit down, what are you talking about Ted" you ask leading him over to the couch next to Kirstin. He takes a deep breath, and looks into your eyes and said.

"We were sharing a room, we had checked in around 3, and by the time we got to the room, before he even un packed he left you that message, said it was the top on his list of prioritires" he laughs "but you always have been, we he got off the phone,we had heard some noise, so we looked out the door, before we even had a chance to hide, to protect ourselves, this man. this man in a black mask, ran down the hall with this, this big gun, he shot me in the arm" he says pointing to the spot, "And Seth in the stomach" Things got hard for Ted, and he took a moment before continuing.

"I could see that he was hurt bad, and i could smell the smoke, hear the screams, i knew we had to get out. I grabbed him by his arm, dragged him out, i told him, to pull through, to think of you, not to make you a widow. I think it helped him, a smile crossed his face, I knew he couldn;t see me, so by the time i had got out to the side walk, i told him I was gonna get help, he stopped me and said" he pauses, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"He said, Tell Summer . . . Tell Summer that I love her. And he blacked out. I was scared, so I ran to a nearby paramedic, i tried to get them to follow me, but they put my arm in this sling first, it wasn't long, not long at all, 5 minutes maybe. but by the time i got back, he was gone."

"I spent the last 2 weeks, combing through nearby hospitals, but he didn;t have any i.d. I asked to see every brown haired guy there. He wasn't anywhere." He begins to cry harder and looks at you.

"I'm so sorry Summer, if I wouldn't have left, he could still be alive. It's all my fault, I 'm so sorry, I shouldn't have. ." You interupt him by putting your hand on his shoulder, the tears silently streaming down your cheecks.

"No Thank you Ted, you did the right thing. There's still hope, I won't rest until i find him.. . . or at least his reamains. No more crying for me. Nope. I'm gonna be strong." you wipe the tears off your face.

"It's what he would have wanted."

**Seth POV.**

You were still in darkness, so confused, Was this heaven? I need to get home. Your brain screamed. Home to Summer.

**Okay, please review. I hope everybody liked, and i hope no one was offended by the acciedent. I tried to keep it un specific so i wouldn't hurt anybody's feelings! **

**LONELY DAY**

I could tell from the minute I woke up

It was going to be a lonely lonely

lonely lonely day.

Rise and shine rub the sleep out of my eyes

And try to tell myself I can't

go back to bed

It's gonna be a lonely lonely lonely lonely day.

Even though the sun is shining down on me and I should feel about as happy as can be

I just got here and I already want to leave

It's gonna be a lonely lonely lonely lonely day

Everybody knows that something's wrong

But nobody knows what's going on

We all sing the same old song

When you want it all to go away

It's shaping up to be a lonely day

I could tell from the minute I woke up it was going to be a lonely lonely lonely lonely day.


	4. With A Little Help From My Friends

**This is With A Little Help From My Friends By Joe Cocker. You will recognize it from as the Wonder Years Theme Song. I really hope you like this one, hopefully I can update, Nothing Compares to You, tommerow.**

**Marissa POV**

You smoothed the cotton dress against your legs, and took a deep breath. IT had been about 3 weeks since the accident, and ever since Summer had talked to Ted, she and Kirstin had been on a nonstop mission to find Seth.

You didn't know what you would do if it were you, and Ryan was the one that was lost. You would be devastated, but Seth and Summer, had something different

something special.

Ringing the doorbell you took another deep breath, you had convinced Summer to come with you to lunch, you had picked out a nice restaurant that you've been to several times. You were suprised when Summer opened the door.

She was wearing an old UCLA sweatshirt of Seth's, simple dark wash jeans, and Birkenstocks, you don't think you've ever seen Summer in Birkenstocks, Her dark hair was pulled into a messy pony tail, and she had an older leather tote, with big brass buckles as her purse.

She gave you a small smile, if you could call it that, it was more of a grimace, 'Hey Riss, let's get going" she says quickly, walking to Seth's big Range Rover. Jumping into the driver's seat she starts the car, as you slowly walk over and get in.

"So how are you feeling" you ask, hoping to actually be able to TALK to Summer, lately all she had been saying is fine, everything you said she replied with fine. Summer had never came to you with how she had felt with Seth gone, all she did was sit in that big house, crying with Kirstin.

"Fine" Summer says, a dead tone in her voice. You sigh and look out the window, realizing that she was driving in the wrong direction.

"Oh Sum, we were gonna go to Sherman's remember?" you say keeping your voice light and happy.

"No, we're going to the Crab Shack" She says her eye's narrowing.

You decided to let it drop, let Summer live in the past for the afternoon, if that's what she wanted to do, you couldn't stop her.

As you arrived in the restaurant, you went to the bathroom, whils Summer was still in the car, finishing up talking to Kirstin, who had called her again. You weren't prepared for what happened next.

"GET OUT OF MY FCKING TABLE!" you hear Summer scream, you turn the corner, seeing a very irate Summer. An innocent couple was sitting in the table that she and Seth usually sat in.

"But. . . um we were here first" the girl says meekly. This seems to enrage Summer even more.

"NO YOU WEREN'T HERE FIRST! WERE YOU HERE ON OUR FIRST TRIP TO TJ- NO. WHERE YOU THERE WHEN HE STOOD ON THE COFFEE CART- NO. WHAT ABOUT WHEN HE PROPOSED AT THIS VERY TABLE- WHERE YOU THERE FOR ANY OF IT! NOW I'M ALL BY MYSELF, ALL BY MY FCKING SELF. . " Summer had started out with a scream, but it slowly dwindled away to sobbing, and you rushed to her side, and helped her back to the car. Quickly driving back to the home that you and Ryan shared.

**Ryan POV**

"She did that, like screaming and everything" you ask sitting down. You have been so upset, and confused, and Angry since Seth's accident. He didn't just leave Summer, he left you too. He was your best friend, your brother and now he was gone. Back in high school, the tables were turned, it was you that was gone, and Seth left. You wanted to leave now, just escape the world, with all of it's problems and pain.

"I think she needs to go to counseling" Marissa says kneeling in front of you, so she was at eye level.

"She's really hurting, and she needs help. More help than we can give."

You look down, not knowing what to do.

"Ryan, It's your brother's wife, and if he. . . if he never comes back, some one needs to take care of her" You look up, meeting your wife's tearful gaze. And just slowly nod your head.

"Yeah, i guess you're right, I'll do it for Seth"

**Summer POV**

You felt so embarresed after that incident at the Crab Shack, you didn't know where that anger had come from.

"Sum, we need to talk" you roll over and see Marissa and Chino, standing next to the couch that you were laying face down on. They looked serious. Marissa sits next to you, grabbing your hand.

"Summer, I love you like a sister, you know that. And I know that the pain you are feeling right now, must be unbearable. I .. We were thinking that maybe you should go to a Psycologist, you know, to help you talk things out."

You thought for a moment, and just slowly nodded yes. you figured that once Seth came home you could quit.

**Okay please review!**

Artist: Joe Cocker Lyrics

Song: With A Little Help From My Friends Lyrics

What would you think if I sang out of tune,

Would you stand up and walk out on me?

Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song

And I'll try not to sing out of key.

Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends

Mm, I get high with a little help from my friends

Mm, gonna try with a little help from my friends

What do I do when my love is away

(Does it worry you to be alone?)

How do I feel by the end of the day,

(Are you sad because you're on your own?)

No, I get by with a little help from my friends

Mm, I get high with a little help from my friends

Mm, gonna try with a little help from my friends

Do you need anybody

I need somebody to love

Could it be anybody

I want somebody to love.

Would you believe in a love at first sight

Yes, I'm certain that it happens all the time

What do you see when you turn out the light

I can't tell you but I know it's mine,

Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends

Mm, I get high with a little help from my friends

Mm, gonna try with a little help from my friends

Do you need anybody

I just need someone to love

Could it be anybody

I want somebody to love.

Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends

With a little help from my friends.


	5. Can You Help Me

**Im really happy with all my reviews I love them! This song is"Can You Help Me" By Usher. It's how Summer is feeling, but not neccesarily because Seth left was his choice, like this song is describing, but i think you'll get it. Thanks and please review, i love all of them!**

**Summer POV**

You sat in your car nervously. Ryan and Marissa had wanted you to go to the Psychologist. You knew they were worried about you, but you also felt angry. You felt that you deserved the right to grieve as you please. You let out a long sigh, letting your head fall on the steering wheel, closed your eyes tightly, praying that it was just a dream, and when you opened your eyes again, you'd be in your bed, with Seth right next to you, with those curls, and dimples.

Slowly your eyes opened, but you found yourself in your car. It was never a dream, no matter how many times you've tried to wake up. You slowly got out of the car, figuring that you'd just whine for an hour, go back home and never come back to this quack Dr. M. Adams, you entered his office, and was suprised when his secretary was gone, you just shrugged and knocked on the door you figured was to his actual office.

"Come In" A young voice replied. You opened the door to find a man about 29, with short blond hair, and striking blue eyes, he was shorter though, only about 5'9, which is your height in heels.

"Hello, you can call me Mike." He says extending his hand, you hesitated but shook it lightly. He motioned for you to sit down.

"So Miss Roberts, a miss. . . um Atwood" he says glancing at some papers on his desk. "Informed me that your husband just died, why don't you tell me a little about him" He says a serious expression crossing his face.

"MY HUSBAND ISN'T DEAD" you scream. He looks taken aback but takes a breath and says "Well tell me about your 'missing husband" he says with a condisending tone. You glare at him, but start to tell the story of your love

"Well, I've known him for practically my entire life, we grew up in the same circles, but never really spoke or got to knew each other until high school" You smile at the memory of Monte Carlo night, he was your good luck, that lasted until just 3 weeks ago. All the luck ran out.

"We became friends through our respective best friends, who became a couple. That was who called you Marissa, they are married now. . . but we were like perfect together. We got married 5 years ago. We wanted to wait, to you know establish ourselves career wise until we started a family. but now, I'm pregnant, and my baby dosn't have a father." Tears slowly run down your cheeks.

"He's a reporter for Time, one of the best infact. He was sent to London to write about something. . . but that seems so trivial now, he went missing in the attacks on the London Ritz. He's still alive though, I can feel it." You say softly dabbing at your eyes.

"Well, we will get more in depth during our next appointment. But it looks like you have alot of un resolved issues" He says scribbling something down on his pad of paper. you just slowly nod, and leave the room, not even bothering to schedule the next one, you figured Marissa had already did it for you. You walked back to your car in a daze. Not even noticing the older man who walked past you as you left the building.

**Mike POV**

You leaned back in your chair as Summer left the office. She left right in time considering your dad came back just as she was leaving.

"Hey Junior, did you cancel my 1 o'clock, um Summer Roberts, the traffic over here was unbearable." You just smile.

"yeah pops, she actually said she found another Psychologist and just didn't have time to call, so it all turned out for the best" You say, "but i got go , I'll see you at the house" You quickly left your dad's office, pulling out your cell phone to call your best friend Brad.

"Brad, you won't believe this, I was waiting in my dad's office, and this hot girl walks in. Well guess what, she's the widow of the heir of the Newport Group, and the daughter of the most famous Plastic Surgeon in southern California."

_(BRAD:) Yeah, so she's rich whats the big deal?"_

"God your so dense, she's loaded, and just lost her husband, she's vulernable, all i have to do is pretend like I'm my dad, and make her fall for me. I propose, and just like that I'm the richest guy in all of California. . ."

_"Dude your so lucky"_

"Yeah I know, now i just have to put my plan into action."

**Seth POV**

Where am I? It's so bright, is this heaven? Where's Summer, wait for me baby. . . . wait.

**Okay, I hope you liked it, it wasn;t very long at all, but my computer is being psycho, tell me what you think!**

Artist: **Usher **

Song: **Can U Help Me Lyrics**

Umm Why, Umm Why

Living on the edge out of control

And the world just wont let me slow down

But in my biggest picture was a photo of you and me

Girl you know I tired our content provide all the material things I thought that would make you happy

I'm confuse can you make me understand

Cause I tired to give you the best of me

I thought we were cool maybe I was part

But never took time to see!

Can u help me?

Tell me what you want from me

Can u help me?

Tell me why you want to leave

Baby help me

Without you my whole world is falling apart

And I'm going crazy! Lifes a prison when your in love alone

(Oh girl) I need you come back home (you know I need you) I don't want to be alone

Girl I put your love up on the shelf

And I guess I didn't have to go that

Knowing together, cause I hurt you many times

And now your not around

I wish for every moment in time

That I wasted we used it to make sweet love.

Baby be my guide please take my hand

Want you to know that I got you.

If you need it. I don't want to be on the outside looking in

I got to have you girl can't you see it.

Will you help me?

Tell me what you want from me

Can u help me?

Tell me why you want to leave

Baby help me

Cause without you my whole world is falling apart

And with out I think I'll go crazy! Life's a prison when your in love alone

(Oh girl) I need you come back home (you know I need you) I don't want to be alone

(Please stay don't go) To give me another chance I want to be your man

Girl, you got me down here on my knees

Crying, begging pleading

I'll do anything for your love

Would you help me?

Tell me what you want from me

Can u help me?

I don't understand

Girl I just a man

Help me

Can help me

With out you my whole world is falling apart

And without you girl I'm going crazy! Life a prison without your love

Can u help me?

Tell me why, why, why, why, why, why

Can u help me?

Girl I'm here this time because your all I got

Can u help me?

Help me understand why I can't be your man

It's driving me crazy

Crazy, crazy, crazy


	6. Trouble Sleeping

**Okay this is Trouble Sleeping **

**Kirsten POV**

You sat at your desk, eyes closed tightly, maybe just maybe this is a dream, maybe your son isn't missing. You slowly open one eye, and sigh in disapointment as you see your office.

"It dosn't ever work for me either" you turn to see Sandy, you give him a sad tight lipped smile. "But it never hurts to hope." He says resting a hand on your shoulder.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Cohen" you turn to see a young man, that you recognize as one of Seth's interns, you quickly scan your brain for his name.

"Hello Adam," you saw sadly, "Is there anything I can help you with?" You say not really in the mood for small talk.

"Well I'm sorry if I've interupted, but Time, wanted to do a story about Seth, his life, what happened, about the search, hopefully it could speed up the search with all the publicity" He says, his eyes downcast. You immediatly feel bad for being curt with him.

"That sounds like it would help Adam, have you talked to Summer, because I'm sure she'd love to be involved." He nodded slowly.

"She's waiting for us, at the um . . . Crab Shack? She said you knew where it was." You couldn't help but smile.

**Sandy POV**

You glanced at Summer and Kirsten from the corner of your eye. Adam had wanted to talk to you one by one, and you were picked first. You should have guest that those girls would sell you down the river if french fries were involved.

"So Mr. Cohen, why don't you tell me about one of Seth's best qualities" Adam says, his pencil poised and ready, a voice recorder sitting between you.

"Well, Seth was funny. . . is funny i mean. He could lighten any situation. I bet if he were here right now, he would be cracking some lame joke. He is also really loyal, and dependable. If he says he's gonna do something he does, he said he was coming back. . . and i know he will."

**Kirsten **

" My son is a great man, he works hard, and is so loyal to his wife and friends. I know that he would and will do everything humanly possible to come back, he won't let us down. . . he can't let us down. He called me the night before he left, and he was so excited about this baby, about the life that he and Summer are about to embark on, he wouldn't miss it, i know he wouldn't"

**Summer **

"I honestly don't know what to say, He is an amazing man, I always used to say that, i wouldn't be able to live with out him. I'm living. . . barely. We had the story book romance, pronouncing his love on coffee carts, long speehes at prom, the perfect proposal, and an amazing wedding. Now it's time for the happily ever after and my prince is gone. But Seth loved his job, especially working with interns like you. (laughs) I actually remember when you first came he said to me "Summer this new intern is gonna take over me job" (voice grows soft) and now here look at you, writing about him like he's dead. but no, i can feel it, he's alive, and trying to come back home.

**Adam POV**

A pang of guilt hit your heart as you were thanking the Cohen's. Here you were interviewing them on their missing son, missing husband, bringing back so many horrible memories.

"Thank you, thank your so much, i really have a better insight on how to write this, I hope you find him" you say walking back to your small black mazda inspired.

**Summer POV**

You had woken up from a restless night, you laid in your bed for a moment, squeezing your eyes shut, opening them didn't bring him back.

"It never hurts to hope" you say softly getting out of your bed. You slowly make your way to get the newspaper, opening the door, you find and large manilla envelope, on your doorstep "SUMMER" spelled out in big letters. Forgetting the newspaper you walk into your kitchen, you open the envelope to discover Adam's piece.

_Seth Cohen. Loving Husband. Loyal Friend. Great Son. Amazing journalists. So many words can describe this man, that I have come to know in the mas few months. Most of you would recognize his name from his pieces or from the news. He was one of the 27 Missing in the recent London Ritz Attack. Seth was in London to report on the new Prime Minister, he was in the wrong place at the wrong time. The important part is **missing**, Seth's family and friends have found great solace in the fact that death has not been confirmed, that he will be found, he will come home. Seth grew up in Newport Beach, son of Kirsten and Sandy Cohen, one of the richest families in the area. Another thing he never went without was love, and he made sure that everyone around him always felt apreciated. Seth married his high school sweetheart Summer Roberts-Cohen 5 years ago, when asked how she is doing now she responds "I'm living. . . barely" they shared a self titled Storybook Romance, and when one hears about their courtship one can't help but agree. As his high powered attorney father Sanford Cohen said "He said he was coming back. . and I know he will._

A smile crossed your face, as you continued to read the article, about what his co workers, people he's interviewed, they all wanted Seth to come home. You felt better, your hope refreshed. Your thoughts however were interupted, when the doorbell began to ring madly. You run to the door, hoping it was Seth. Instead you find Sandy.

"OMG Summer Time was released today with Seth's story, people having been calling all morning with advice tips, everything!" Sandy says quickly.

"Omg that's great" you exclaim wrapping Sandy into a big hug.

"It gets even better" Sandy says a big smile on his face. "Time has agreed to send 2 of us over to London, to personally look through hospitals for Seth."

Tears of joy and hope run down your face.

"It dosn't hurt to hope" you whisper into Sandy's shoulder.

**Okay i know that was short, and didn't really deal with the Mike thing, but i hope you like it. I've decided my other stories are on temporary hiatus, bc i really like this story, even if this was a lame chapter.**

**Artist: The Perishers Lyrics**

**Song: Trouble Sleeping Lyrics**

I'm having trouble sleeping

You're jumping in my bed

Twisting in my head

Leave me

I'm having trouble breathing

You're sitting on my chest

I sure could use the rest

Leave me

It's you

Why's it always you

and never me?

I've never dared to let

my feelings free

Why's it always you

and never me?

I've never cared

too much about honesty

I'm having trouble sleeping

I'm thinking of what you said

About the tears been shed

Leave me

It's you

Now and always you

but never me

I've never dared to

let my feelings free

Why's it always you

and never me?

I've never cared

too much about honesty


	7. Hope

**Okay this is Losing Hope by Twista and Faith Evans. I really apreciate all your reviews, please keep it up, i want to make it to 100! lol here it goes.**

**Losing Hope**

**2 months after article 3 after accident**

**Summer POV**

You honestly couldn't get out of bed, every morning since that article has come out, you've put on a happy face, pretending that you would find him that day. You had gone to your psychology appointment last night, Mike wanted it to be at some cafe, when you got home you felt almost angry, angry at Seth for what happened. In your heart you weren't mad you were depressed and missed him and loved him all at the same time. You didn't know why your head didn't always agree with you.

"Summer?"

"MMMMMPPPPHH" Is all you could say in response, Marissa had been a good friend through all of this, checking up on you every morning, calling you at her lunch, it was all very sweet, but sometimes you wished that everyone could forget about you. Yo could just lie in bed all day, and no one would care.

"Sweetie Ryan and I came over to say hi" she says in a fake happy voice, her eyes looked tired, Ryan stood behind her, looking aprehensive. You felt bad for him, he shouldn't have to be here, you didn't want to be here.

"Hey Sum" he says quietly raising one hand in a sort of wave.

"Aren't you gonna go over to Sandy and Kirsten's maybe they've found something out!" she says, you gloss over her words, just hearing '_sandy and kirsten's' _ she hasn't said the name Seth, or even Cohen in the past 3 months.

"What's the use" you exclaim flopping back onto your bed. "Hey won't come home today, just like he didn't come home yesterday." You close your eyes, holding in the tears, "I think I'm gonna go to sleep now, you know the way out" you don't move until you hear their slow sad footbeats, walk out of your room, out of your life.

You felt like you were holding them back. You kept them from doing anything fun, they were always babysitting you making sure you were okay.

"Maybe I should just leave" you say to yourself, slowly getting out of bed, walking over to your closet, and reaching for you suitcase.

**Ryan POV**

The car ride home was silent. You had felt Summer's sadness, her eyes had lost their shine, a smile was rare.

You missed him too. You don't think you've ever told her that but it was true. How he would get all excited when he suprised her, or sad when an article didn't turn out just perfect. He loved the beach best in the morning, when it was fresh, pure, untouched. Carnivals were one of his greatest loves, he would tease you about your fear of heights.

Summer saw that you were uncomfortable, and you saw the shame in her eyes, she was ashamed of how she was living, how she felt, she as ashamed of herself.

The first day you were in Newport, Seth had shown you the Summer's Breeze, you smirk thinking back. You thought he was crazy, naming the boat after a silly crush. But then you got to know Summer, and you understood. You saw how they acted together, even before they hooked up.

You remember the looks on their faces, the day Seth first came back to school, it was one of pure love, and confusion. They weren't supposed to feel that way, after so long should the feelings still be there?

Summer was never one to hide her emotions, even when she didn't speak they flashed across her face like a billboard. She was sad.

She was scared.

She was in love. .

"God Seth, come home soon" you whisper under your breath.

**That was pretty short, but i have to stay on schedule, and I'm really excited for what is coming up in the next couple chapters, so stay with me! Review and tell me how you like/dislike, both the chapter and the songs, cuz i love all of them!**

**>Twista - Hope Lyrics (feat. Cee-lo) Lyrics (Twista talking) Man, I know we had a lot of tragedies lately. I just wanna say rest in peace to Aaliyah, Rest in peace to Left Eye, Rest in peace to Jam Master Jay, And everybody lost in the Twin Towers, And everybody lost period. All we got is HOPE! VERSE 1 (Twista) I wish the way I was living could stop, serving rocks, Knowing the cops is hot when m on the block, And I Wish my brother woulda made bail, So I wot have to travel 6 hours to see him in jail, And I Wish that my grandmother wast sick, Or that we would just come up on some stacks and hit a lick, And I (I wish) Wish my homies wouldt have to suffer, When the streets get the upper had on us and we lose a brother, And I Wish I could go deep in a zone, And lift the spirits of the world with the words with in this song, And I (I wish) Wish I could teach a could teach a soul to fly, Take away the pain out cha hands and help you hold them hi, And I Wish God never gave the men power To be able to hurt the people inside the Twin Towers, And I (I wish) Wish God woulda turned they hearts righteous, When they started to take innocent lives and become snipers, But uh We will never break, though they devistate, we shall motivate, And we gotta pray, all we got is faith. Instead of thinking about who gonna die to day, The Lord is gonna help you feel better, so you ait gotta cry today. Sit at the light so long, And then we gotta move straight forward, cuz we fight so strong, So when right go wrong, Just say a little prayer, get ya money man, life go on! Les HOPE! CHORUS (Cee-Lo) Cuz m hopeful, yes I am, hopeful for today, Take this music and use it Let it take you away, And be hopeful (hopeful) and hll make a way I know it ait easy but thas okay. Les be hopeful! VERSE 2 (Twista) I wish that you could show some love, Instead of hatin so much when you see some other people commin up (I wish) I wish I could teach the world to sing, Watch the music and haveem trippin of the joy I bring, (shiit) I wish that we could hold hands, Listen instead of dissin lessons from a grown man, And I (I wish) Wish the families that lack, but got love, get some stacks Brand new shack and a lack thas on dubs, And I Wish we could keep achieving wonders, See the vision of the world through the eyes of Stevie Wonder, (you feel me) (I wish) And I hope all the kids eat, And dot nobody in my family see six feet, (ya dig) I hope them mothers stai strong, You can make it whether you wit him or your mans gone, And I (I wish) Wish I could give every celly some commissary, And the po po bring the heat on them priest like they did R. Kelly, And I Wish that DOC could scream again And bullets could reverse so Pac and Biggie breath again, (shit) (I wish) Then one day they could speak again, I wish that we only saw good news every time we look at CNN, I wish that enemies could talk, And that super homie Christopher Reeves could still walk, (I wish) I wish that we could walk a path, stay doin the right thing Hustle hard so the kids maintain up in the game, Les HOPE CHORUS (Cee-Lo) Cuz m hopeful, yes I am, hopeful for today, Take this music and use it Let it take you away, And be hopeful (hopeful) and hll make a way I know it ait easy but thas okay. Les be hopeful! VERSE 3 (Twista) Wish the earth wast so apocalyptic, I try to spread my message to the world the best way I can give it, We can make it always so optimistic, If you dot listen gotta live my life the best way I can live it, I pray for justice when we go to court, Wish it was all good so the country wouldt have to go to war, Why cat we kick it and just get em on, And in the famous words of Mr. KingWhy cat we all just get alon, Or we can find a better way to shop and please, And I Hope we find a better way to cop a keys, And I Wish everybody would just stop and freeze, And ask way are we fulfillin these downfalls and prophecies, You can be wrong if is you doubting, With the faith of a mustard seed you can move mountains, And only the heavenly father and ease the hurt, Just let it go and keep prayin on your knees in church! And les HOPE CHORUS (Cee-Lo) X 2 Cuz m hopeful, yes I am, hopeful for today, Take this music and use it Let it take you away, And be hopeful (hopeful) and hll make a way I know it ait easy but thas okay. Les be hopeful! (BACKGROUND) na-na-na-na-na-na-naaaa-naaa na-na-na-na-na-na-naaaa-naaa na-na-na-na-na-na na-na-na-na-na-na na-na-na-na-na-na-naaaa-naaa na-na-na-na-na-na-naaaa-naaa na-na-na-na-na-na-naaaa-naaa na-na-na-na-na-na na-na-na-na-na-na **


	8. Do You Remember

**Okay this is "Do You Remember" by Jack Johnson, I just wanted to show some important scenes from Seth and Summer's past, I have re devised my plan of attack on this story, I hope you will apreciate that i took out some stuff, making good parts come soon, the story will end around 16 or 17 depending on if I add or delete some chapters! enjoy!**

**Do You Remember**

_"It's always been you Summer"_

_Summer Roberts sat in the UCLA library tapping her foot impatiently. Her boyfriend told her to meet him in the library and still hasnt shown up. She sighs, as she gathers her books, about to leave._

_"Summer!" _

_"Cohen, what took you so long" She looks at her tall lanky boyfriend, holding back the smile that was tugging at the corners of her mouth._

_"Sum, I'm still 15 minutes early" A smile spreads across his face, and Summer can't help but smile. The smile disapears, a look of shock, and joy replacing it when Seth Cohen drops down on one knee._

_"Summer Roberts, It's always been you, you have been the girl of my dreams, will you do me the honor, of becoming my wife"_

_Sumer stands there speechless for a moment, before wrapping him into a a hug, and a warm kiss._

_"Is that a yes?" Seth asks his face flushed, a look of doubt flashing in his eyes._

_"YES" Summer screams, A look of pure joy and happiness overcame his face, as he swung her around._

_" I love Summer Roberts!" He screams._

_"Summer Roberts, do you honestly think that you need 8 pairs of shoes, on our honey moon" Seth says in a mock angry voice._

_"Well Cohen in case, we ever leave our room, i have to look my best" She says giving Seth a wink. he laughs. As he continues to pack for their week long trip to Maui._

_"I can't believe we're actually married" She says sitting down on the bed, he smiles and stands in front of her._

_"Well believe it, cause we're in it for the long haul baby" She smiles, and pulls him down to her lips._

_"Seth" She whispers, leaning over to see if he;s awake._

_"Mmmpphhfff" _

_"I'm pregnant"_

_"WHAT" he bolts forward in the bed. "Omg that is fantastic" he shouts, grabbing her and kissing her hard._

_"Seth Daniel Cohen" he says a proud look in his eyes._

_"Unless its a girl" she says with a laugh, relieved that he was happy about her big news._

_"Oh believe you me, the small person that is growing inside of you, is most definately a boy" he says matter of factly._

_"Seth Cohen, you know i love it when you talk dirty to me"_

_**that was a shorty! I'm sorry, i hope you like whats coming up soon, the faster you review the faster i update**_

**Do You Remember Lyrics**

Do you remember when we first met

I sure do

It was some time

In early September

Though you were lazy about it

You made me wait around

I was so crazy about you

I didn't mind

So I was late for class

I looked my bike to yours

It wasn't hard to find

Your painted flowers oh

Guess that I was afraid

That if you rode away

You might not roll back

My direction real soon

Well I was crazy about you then

And now the craziest thing of all

Over 10 years have gone by

And your still mine

Locked in time

Lets rewind

Do you remember

When we first moved in together

The piano took up the living room

You'd play me boogie woogie

I played you love songs

You'd say we're playing house

Now you still say we are

We build our get away

Up in a tree we found

We felt so far away

Though we were still in town

I remember watching

That old tree burn down

I took a picture that

I don't like to look at

Well all these times

They come and go

Along don't seem so long

Over 10 years have gone by

We cant rewind

We're looked in time

But your still mine

Do you remember?


	9. I'll Be

Okay, thanks for the reviews, I've fast forwarded Summer is now 9 months pregnant, and I love this song, Its "I'll Be (Your Crying Shoulder)" It really dosnt have much to do with how anyone is really feeling, but i love the lyrics, and the title, and Summer finds a shoulder to cry on. who? read to find out! lol and download this song, i love it.

REVIEW

Marissa POV

You tap your leg in frustration as Summer was IM'g you on the computer.

"Sweetie what is it?" Ryan asks putting on hand on your shoulder, you look up and meet his worried gaze.

"Well Summer has been talking about seeing Dr.Adams for the past couple weeks and well, she dosn't know this, but he is supposed to contact me, and catch me up on everything." You pause for a moment, "He hasn't yet, and I'm really coonfused" You say stomping your foot for emphasis.

HE chuckles slightly, "Why don't you just call him" he says simply, as you mentally slap yourself for being so stupid. You give him a big smile, as you pull out your planner and find his number, you hear him laugh as you dial Dr. Adams number.

"Hello, This is Dr. Adams" you hear an old friendly voice say.

"Hi Dr.Adams, this is Marissa Atwood, I called you a few weeks ago making an appointment for my friend Summer."

"Yes, it's really too bad, she canceled it" he says shocking you.

"No she has been going every week, I've dropped her off at your office, nearly every thursday, I've even waited in the waiting room, while you've talked to her" You say obviously confused, and upset.

"Well Ms.Atwood, my office is closed every Tuesday and Thursday, the only people that would be there would be my son, Mike, he cleans for me" the pieces fall together as you hang up the phone.

"Omg" you say softly, Ryan rushes to your side. "She isn't spilling out her every fear and problem to a psychiatrist, Ryan, but his son, Mike, what would he want from her." You say exasperated.

"Money" Ryan says so softly you could hardly hear him. You look at him questionly.

"Think about it Riss, she is the "widow" of the heir of one of the richest families in California, and her father is famous, she is part owner of a design company, it all equals out to money, so he's gonna take advantage of her while she's vulernable." he says his voice slowly growing to a yell. he suddenly jumps from his seat, and towards the door.

"Ryan where are you going?" You scream after him.

He stops, turns back to you, and says in a low voice "to stop him."

Ryan POV

You sped down Park Boulevard, anger the only the emotion in your system, Summer was your responsibilty now, and some loser wasn;t gonna take advantage of her. You pulled up alongside Dr.Adams office, you knew he'd be there, it was Tuesday.

"Mike" You scream kicking open the door, a scared looking blond guy, runs out of the room, his hands in the air.

"What do you want I don't have any money" he shouts his voice growing higher in fear.

"Well not now you don't but once you screw over Summer Cohen you will won;t you asshole" you shout punching him square in the jaw. He flies back onto a wall.

"Who are you" he asks cowering in fear.

"Your worst nightmere" you bellow hitting him twice more, in the face, and stomach. you step back, admiring your work.

"If you ever think about speaking to Summer Cohen ever again, you better pray that the police find you before i do" you say hitting him one last time.

You walk out of the office, leaving a crying Mike "loser" you think to yourself. your surprised when you see Summer standing outside your car, tears running down her face, you assume that Marissa had called her.

She runs and gives you a big hug. you just hold her, you know thats what she needs.

"I trusted him" she says softly, you pull back slightly,

"It's okay Sum, we all make mistakes" she nods her head.

"My heart told me not to, but i didn;t want to beleive it, cuz it also said that Seth is coming home" she says softly you pull back and say in a stern voice.

"You know that he's coming home Summer, don't even pretend, you know that he will come home" she nods her head slowly.

"he's coming home" she suddenly gasps, and grabs at her stomach.

"Ryan- Im in Labor"

To be continued. . .

Edwin McCain - Ill Be (Your Crying Shoulder) Lyrics

The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful

Stop me and steal my breath

And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky

Never revealing their depth

Tell me that we belong together

Dress it up with the trappings of love

I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips

Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above

Chorus:I'll Be your cryin' shoulder

I'll Be loves suicide

I'll Be better when I'm older

I'll Be the greatest fan of your life

And rain falls angry on the tin roof

As we lie awake in my bed

You're My Survival, You're My Living Proof

My love is alive and not dead

Tell me that we belong together

Dress it up with the trappings of love

I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips

Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above

I'll Be your cryin' shoulder

I'll Be loves suicide

I'll Be better when I'm older

I'll Be the greatest fan of your life

And I've dropped out, I've burned up, I fought my way back from

the dead

Tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said

I'll Be your cryin' shoulder

I'll Be loves suicide

I'll Be better when I'm older

I'll Be the greatest fan of your life

I'll Be your cryin' shoulder

I'll Be loves suicide

I'll Be better when I'm older

I'll Be the greatest fan of your life

The greatest fan of your life.


	10. I Never

I am so excited about what is coming up- you have no idea, this is "I Never" by Rilo Riley, about how Summer is feeling toward her baby. Reviews are definatly apreciated, I was really disapointed with the lack of reviews on this last one, oh and i got one about not putting all the lyrics in, i will start cutting it down, but not with this one lol- these lyrics, really say how's summer is feeling. i love you all.

Sandy POV

You paced nervousily in the waiting room, the wait was unbearable, you had raced over here as soon as you heard, but Summer had yet to deliver the baby. You chuckle slightly as you remember waiting for Kirsten, when Seth was born.

The call had came in the middle of an important meeting, but nothing was too imporant for your future grandchild, and Summer. . . you sigh at the thought, Over the last month or so, you have concluded that maybe he is dead. It's been 7 long unbearable months, you're sure he would have come home by now.

Your depressing thoughts were interupted however Kirsten approached you.

"Do you remember when it was me in there?" she says with a chuckle, " I was so scared, I don't know how she's gonna do it" Kirsten says, her voice growing soft.

"Summer is one of the strongest, people I know, she'll pull through." You say pulling your wife into a hug, her chin rested on your shoulder.

"I hope so" she whispers, her voice nearly unaudible. You rubbed her shoulder, and enjoyed that you were able to comfort her, there wasn't much that you could do lately, but comforting your wife was one.

Marissa POV

You smile as you walk by Sandy and Kirsten, it was sweet how they still cared so much after so many years, and bad times. Spotting Ryan sitting on a hard hospital chair, you join him, resting your hand on his leg.

"Did I ever mention, how grateful i am that you stopped Mike" you say giving him a small kiss on the cheek. He gives you a smile,

"It was the least that i could do, Seth told me. . . . told me to take care of her." His voice drops to a near whisper.

"Well, your doing a great job, Seth would be proud, so proud" you tell him.

"I'm starting to believe that he may never come home" he says sadly. You don't know what to say, you just squueze his hand, reassuringly.

"Excuse me, you are family correct?" an older doctor asks appraoching all of you.

"Yes, we are" Kirsten says standing up, "Is everything okay? How is the baby?" She asks, a worried mother expression crossing her face.

"Yes, the baby and are doing well, she has just requested for some resting time, and has taken a nap, it will be awhile" he says an old man smile across his face, you can't help but feel dejected that Summer didn't want to see you.

Summer POV

Your fingers idly brushed through his dark wavy hair. your mind could not wrap around the fact that this was your baby. Seth Daniel Cohen. He opens his eyes, which look at you with a look of complete admiration, and love.

"You're all i have Danny. Your daddy, was a great man, such a great man, but he provly won't come back for a long time. I know he loved you though, he loves you more than anything in the world, never forget that baby. Never forget him"

A shudder ran down your spine, you look around, an eery feeling filled the room, not a bad feeling, but comforting, you looked around, but only found your clock, reading 5:48.

Seth POV Omg YAY!

Your eyes open to strange surroundings, a pale blue room, with white oak furniture, you look to a nearby clock which states that its almost 5 o clock, California time. You shift around in your bed, only one thought in your mind.

Summer.

Hearing your rustling a plump woman, with rosy cheeks and a high white bun, waddle over to your bed.

"Bonjour mon ami, comment vous vous sentez" she says her voice almost sounding like singing.

"what where am I" you say groggily.

"Vous avez dormi pendant beaucoup de jours,Vous êtes en France"

You slowly straighten your clothes and try to exit the room, "I really apreciate you genorosity, I really do, but I must get back to my wife, Summer" panic creeping into your voice.

ALthough petite the woman was very strong, and promplty pushed you back into bed, in very broken English she said.

"No summer, is Spring" she points to a nearby calandar, and under a picture of lilacs it reads Avril, you quickly figure it out.

"Omg, I've been gone for 7 months, the baby omg the baby. . . Summer I'm coming home.

Okay that's it for today, please please review! Im gonna wait for the next one until i get a bunch! lol so please review. And read these lyrics they are good and it is the last time i will put them all down.

I Never Lyrics

Artist(Band):Rilo Kiley

And I wept much

We all do

I thought I might die alone

But I had never(x11) met you

So baby be good to me

I've got nothing to give you, you see

except everything, everything, everything, everything

All the good

And the bad

Cause I've been bad

I've lied, cheated, stolen, and been ungrateful for what I had

And I'm afraid habits rule my waking life

I'm scared

And I'm running in my sleep

For you

But all of the oceans and rivers and showers will wash it all away

And make me clean

For you

Cause I had never(x15) met you

So let's take a loan out

Put it down on a house

In a place we've never lived

in a place that exists

In the pages of scripts and

the songs that they sing

And all the beautiful things

That make you weep but

Don't have to make you weak

Cause I never(x27) loved somebody

The way I loved you.


	11. All For You

**I really like ocobsessedrachel . . . lol here is the next chapter i mean obviously. The song is All for you by sister hazel, someone didn't like it when i put all of the lyrics down, so i will just put a couple verses, if you want it back or you like the new system let me know.**

**Summer POV**

You watched as Danny slept in his new bed, Marissa had fixed you a nurse, you were embaressed that you didn't have one prepared. Time had crept by slowly the past couple days, like the calm before a storm, your body could sense a change, but nothing had happened yet.

"He's beautiful Sum" Marissa says from behind you.

"He looks exactly like his dad" you whisper softly, running your fingers through his soft baby hair.

"um Sum, i was thinking, maybe we should, you know, clean out Seth's closet, give some of the old stuff to the Goodwill or something" she says softly, as if not to enrage you.

"Yeah, i guess he can just buy new stuff when he gets back" you say absentmindedly. Marissa tenses at the comment, but you hardly notice as you slowly walk over to Seth's closet, for the time being Danny's crib was in your room, it made you feel better having a little piece of Seth near you.

"Ha, I remember when he bought this" you say holding up a brightly colored Hawaiin shirt, "From when we went to Tahiti last year, and he tried to take me fishing, that was fun" you say returning it back to it's spot.

"Oh, this was what he wore when we went to Tokyo, he was convinced that he looked mysterious, you know that whole 'stealth' thing from back in the day." you laugh as you return a black sweater next to the Hawaiin Shirt.

You had held up another shirt, as Marissa grabbed it from your hands.

"Hey Sum, why don't I take care of hte clothes, and you can get rid of the shoe boxes" she says motioning to one of the shelves. You just nod, and grab a small step stool, grabbing two boxes, you notice that they weren't empty and you promptly sit down on the floor your legs spread out, and dump out the boxes, a cascade of pictures, and notes and scraps of paper fell out.

You held up one, to find a photo booth of you and Seth, from highschool, it was the weekend after graduation, and you were so excited for life, to enter the real world. You smile as you look at the way he was looking at you, with such love and excitment. Carefully you set it down, and pick up another picture, this one was from the formal your sorority was holding.

You remember the way all of your other sorority sisters were so jealous after seeing Seth in his tux. Smiling you set aside, these and several other pictures. you didn't want to hide Seth, you wanted Danny to know, that his dad was a real person, not just a name.

After sorting through all the pictures you come to a small worn leather book, you open up a tattered page and read.

_7/18/ The wedding is in another week. It's hard to believe that in 7 days, i will be married to Summer Roberts. The past 6 years have been a whirlwind, i'm excited for the future. I just hope that I can be a good husband, a good father. I talked to an old friend from school today, he made me realize how lucky i am. He's jumped from girlfriend to girlfriend, heartbreak to heartbreak. I just hope that I never heart her again, i realize that I hurt her by leaving to Portland so many years ago, and i never want her to feel even an iota of that pain again. _

Tears welled up in your eyes, blurring the words. you discreetly wiped your eyed, If Marissa knew about this journal she would probably take it from you, she had been so cynical lately, that should be your job. You flip through the book, reminding yourself to read it word for word later that day, you wanted to see when the last entry was, you were suprised to find it just a week before the accident.

9/7 _Summer is begining to show, of course i would never tell her that, she looks so beautiful pregnant I had always thought it was wierd when men said that about thier wives, but it's completely different when it happens to you. I also havn't told her that i bought some books. Parenting books, I really don't want to mess this kid up. He should play sports, like baseball, or sailing or basketball. He should love to learn, and make friends easily. He should be happy. I like the name Daniel, it was my mom's grandfather's name, she almost named me after him, but Sandy through a fit. It probably turned out for the best, I couldn't Imagin being anyone except Seth. . ._

"Sum what is that" Marissa says walking towards you. You quickly shove the book down the front of your sweats, and smile sweetly at her.

"I have no idea what your talking about Riss, I was just looking through these pictures" you say motioning towards the huge pile next to you. Marissa gave you a strange look but said nothing. You felt a change in her that day.

**Marissa POV**

"It was horrible Ryan, you should have seen her face, it was so full of hope, like she actually believe he would come back, this isn't high school he isn't gonna come back from a Summer of Luke in Portland." You notice Ryan wince at the reminder, and choose to ignore it.

"I don't know what to do about her" you say sitting down on the couch. Ryan slowly rubs your back.

"I don't know how to get it though her head . . . . . That Seth is dead"

_(From before the marriage, and before college) _

_I had the dream again last night, it felt so real, Summer and I were married, we had a happy life. Then I had to fly to another country, she didn't want me to go, but I thought everything would be okay, I got hurt, I couldn't comback for a long time. Everyone forgot about me, except for her, she knew I was gonna come home, and I did. It felt so real._

_**Okay i hope you all liked it. This is just for ocobsessedrachel, cuz she gave me a nice review! lol i guess all you others can read it- and if you like it send me a nice review, and maybe i will like you half as much as her! Ha ha ha.**_

_**All Of You (Select verses)**_

Finally I figured out,

But it took a long long time

Now there's a turnabout,

Maybe cause I'm tryin'

There's been times, I'm so confused

Down my road, will it lead to you?

Just can't turn and walk away

And I'd thought I seen it all,

Cause it's been a long long time

Oh bothered that we'll trip and fall,

Wonderin' if I'm alive

There's been times, I'm so confused

Down my road, will it lead to you?

I just can't turn, you walk away

Rain comes pourin' down,

Fallin' from blue skies

Words give out a sound,

comin' from your eyes

Hard to say

Hard to say, it's all for you


	12. Won't Back Down

**I seriously love your reviews, you awesome. I wasnt gonna update today even and then i saw the reviews and i couldnt not! Lol THis is "Won't back down" By Tom Petty, Basically how Summer is feeling about finding Seth. And I feel totally stupid, i just reread "I never" and I messed up, It was supposed to be that at the time Summer looked at the clock was the time Seth woke up! so just pretend! **

** Summer POV**

You honestly didn't know why you invited Marissa over. Maybe you thought that she would want to, that it would re connect you. Instead all it did was give you a migraine. It has been 20 minutes into the visit, and already she was unbelievably annoying.

A movie, about a long lost war hero was playing, Marissa scoffed, laughed and coughed through the entire movie.

"Jesus, what's your problem" You blurt, turning to her.

"What, your the one with the attitude" she says sharply. Your eyes narrow.

"I'm not the one that is so cynical she can't even watch a movie" You snarl.

"I'd rather be cynical than delusional." She says, you stop, you couldn't help but stare at her in complete disbelief. Maybe she was exaggerating, or felt bad, but she quickly added.

"He won't come home, we'll drag him back" she says with a slight smile.

At that moment, something in your relationship changed, her words stung, you didn't think she was capable of such . . . . such hate. After the movie, a London news segment appeared on the screen. A younger blond woman, adressed the camera with a smile.

"Almost 8 months after the infamous London Ritz hotel, FBI has closed the case on missing persons" you gasp and drop the glass popcorn dish, the glass shattering on impact.

"Only 7 Americans are still reported Missing, with no remains found. Among them journalist Seth Cohen, and politician Arnold Sampson. Psycologists have advised that their families, to hold a memorial for their loved one, to provide closure. . ."

You sit in complete shock, not believing their words. There was no way they were serious. Were they? No they couldn't be you thought. Marissa rests a hand on your knee.

"Maybe we should hold a memorial Sum, and get on with our lives."You turn your head slowly to meet her gaze.

"He is my life, he is coming home, I'm not stopping" you say detirmined.

"Summer, he has been gone for the past 8 months. . " you refuse to let her finish.

"Give me 3 weeks, 3 weeks to find him, and then, then you can have your memorial." you say your eyes pleading. She looks at you for a moment, and just nods. she was about to speak, when Danny's cries interupted her.

You shrug your shoulders as you run upstairs, carefully picking up your baby, resting him in your arms, as you sit in the rocking chair, softly soothing him.

"Don't listen to her sweetie, daddy is coming home. . . he's coming home." Danny's brown eyes gaze up at you, and for a moment, it is like Seth is in the room. You smile at your Danny, your heart filling with love.

**Kirsten POV**

"Kirsten? can you come over- i need you" Summer's words rang in your head, and your brain didn't fail to produce several horrible scenarios in which Summer would call you. Her voice sounding, desperate, timid. Pulling up into the driveway, nothing looked suspicious, no signs of forced entry, no smoke, no police. You slowly open the front door.

"Summer? Baby it's Kirsten are you okay?" you call through the large house. Summer suddenly appears, baby Danny in her arms. She hands him to you as she begins to speak.

"It's Marissa, she was over, and this thing on the news came, saying how the victims families should hold memorial sevices. . . I don't want one, he's alive I can feel it now more than ever. She thinks I'm delusional. Help me Kirsten, help me find him, i only have 3 weeks."

**Yeah that was short, but since I can't post on Wedsday I'm gonna post today- which should triple the reviews for my promptness! lol j/k but the end is near, be prepared! Luv ya kenzie**

Well I won't back down

No I won't back down

You can stand me up at the gates of hell

But I won't back down

No I'll stand my ground, won't be turned around

And I'll keep this world from draggin me down

gonna stand my ground

... and I won't back down

Chorus:

(I won't back down...)

Hey baby, there ain't no easy way out

(and I won't back down...)

hey I will stand my ground

and I won't back down

Well I know what's right, I got just one life

in a world that keeps on pushin me around

but I'll stand my ground

...and I won't back down

(I won't back down...)

Hey baby, there ain't no easy way out

(and I won't back down...)

hey I will stand my ground

(I won't back down)

and I won't back down...

(I won't back down...)

Hey baby, there ain't no easy way out

(I won't back down)

hey I won't back down

(and I won't back down)

hey baby, there ain't no easy way out

(and I won't back down)

hey I will stand my ground

(and I won't back down)

and I won't back down

(I won't back down)

No I won't back down...


	13. Something Pretty

**Okay, I won't be able to update until Thursday at least, so pour all your Seth/Summer frustrations into reviewing! yay lol. This is "SOmething Pretty" by Patrick Park, dosnt really have a meaning, i just like it- it's the song that plays when Seth stands on the coffee cart! Download it immediatly!**

**SETH POV YAY!**

"I'm sorry sir, but you must tell us exactly what happened" The bearded man says through a thick french accent.

"Please I just need to call my wife" you plead with the man, his face remains stoic.

"I'm Seth Cohen, from Newport Beach California, I was assigned to report on London's new Prime Minister for TIme magazine, while staying at the London Ritz, I was shot. 7 months later I wake up here" You tell him.

"What happened between now and then" He asks you quizically. You shrug,

"The french woman, whose house I woke up in, ask her" you say growing impatient. The woman is soon ushered in. Instead of seeing the original plump woman, you see a slimmer version.

"I am the one that helped this man" She says in a french accent, "my mother toke care of him, he saw her when he awoke" she says obviously nervous.

"Hmm, are you able to fill in the details" Bushy faced man asked.

She nods, and soon begins the story of your wild adventure.

"My son was visiting London, for the first time. . . while sightseeing, he accidentally stumbled across the scene of the accident, this man was laying unconcious, my son only wanted to help" She pauses.

"He carefully took him to a nearby hospital, to get treatment, he lied, gave them a fake name, told them that this man" she points to you "Was my Stephan, they took care of him, removed the bullet, soon all the other victims arrived, Stephan discharged him, took him back to my home if France."

"He has not slept soundly, he would toss and turn, speaking, things like "no", "dont't touch her" and repeatedly he said "Summer". She looks at you with a sad look in her eye.

"We prayed for him, every Sunday, but there was no change, soon his fits lessened, he remained motionless for months, His eyes opened for the first time this morning."

You sat in shock, this woman out of the goodness of her heart had cared for you. A complete stranger bleeding in the streets, your heart warmed, for the goodness this woman had in her heart. Memories rushed back to you, cool clothes on your forehead, sweet words cooed into your feverish head.

A strange man suddenly burst into the room.

"Seth Cohen?" he says loudly, almost a shout.

"Yes that would be me" you say standing up. his eyes fill with a look of surprise, and disbelief.

"Sir, my name is Chuck thompson, and may i say It is a complete honor to meet you" He roughly shakes your hand. You laugh, at his wonderment.

"I'm just a guy" you say still shocked at his reaction.

"No Sir, your a miracle."

**Okay I hope you all enjoyed, it was boring, but hopefully shall get more excited, will he come home? what will Summer say? Review! lol I honestly love this song!**

**Something Pretty - Patrick Park**

Well I won't back down

No I won't back down

You can stand me up at the gates of hell

But I won't back down

No I'll stand my ground, won't be turned around

And I'll keep this world from draggin me down

gonna stand my ground

... and I won't back down

Chorus:

(I won't back down...)

Hey baby, there ain't no easy way out

(and I won't back down...)

hey I will stand my ground

and I won't back down

Well I know what's right, I got just one life

in a world that keeps on pushin me around

but I'll stand my ground

...and I won't back down

(I won't back down...)

Hey baby, there ain't no easy way out

(and I won't back down...)

hey I will stand my ground

(I won't back down)

and I won't back down...

(I won't back down...)

Hey baby, there ain't no easy way out

(I won't back down)

hey I won't back down

(and I won't back down)

hey baby, there ain't no easy way out

(and I won't back down)

hey I will stand my ground

(and I won't back down)

and I won't back down

(I won't back down)

No I won't back down...


	14. The Prayer

**Okay i know it's been a while, blame fanfiction! lol I kinda changed my plan, so this may be a bit longer than planned, but it will hopefully make it better!**

**Summer POV**

It's already been two weeks, one more week before your husband is officially dead. Everyone else has given up, but you and Kirsten are still going strong, still detirmined.

"I feel like we've done, tried, or called everyone and everthing." Kirsten says sounding defeated.

"I'm sure there is something we haven't thought of" you say racking your brain, for any sort of clue.

"OMG!" you shout finally coming up with the only thing you haven't tried. Kirsten looked at you expectantly.

"Let's fly to London."

"I'll call our travel agent, start packing" Kirsten says jumping up, and reaching for the phone.

She didn't have to tell you twice, you had already ran upstairs to pack your louis vuitton bags.

"Marissa, I was thinking about it, and your right, if we can't find him in a week we should just hold the service" you say to Marissa as you sped toward the airport.

"Thank God Sum, I was begining to think you'd never agree with me" she said in a very relieved voice.

"So Kirsten and I were thinking about go to this great little spa in France, your mom told me about it, when she went to France with Caleb way back when. So just pick up my mail please, and I will see you in about 6 days" you say hanging up the phone.

"Why didn't you tell her where we're really going?" Kirsten asks obviously confused. You gave her a shrug

"I didn't want her to try and talk me out of it." You closed your eyes, and prayed that you would find him.Your thoughts were interupted as you pulled up to the airport, you quickly got out, and released Danny from his booster chair, adn your luggage from the back, as you raced to catch the private plane waiting for you, absentmindedly leaving your cell on the seat of Kirsten's car.

The plane was already taking off when your cell phone began to ring.

**Seth POV.**

You had called her cell 3 or 4 times, and it went unanswered, Chuck gave you a worried look, you shrug.

"I guess I'll just suprise her" the sadness creeping into your voice. had she forgotten about you? What about the baby?

"Well we have you scheduled on a flight on Friday afternoon, at about 11:30, and I will be joining you, just a precaution" Chuck tells you.

"Thank you so much for all you have done for me" you say shaking his hand.

"My daughter has heard of your story, an she is a reporter for our village newsletter, she would like to interview you before you leave, would this be okay with you the french woman who had rescued you asked sweetly.

"Of Course she can, it is the least i can do, how about we talk before my plane takes off, I can meet her downtown at about 10" you say in a seemingly cheerfull voice, you mind was still stuck on the fact that Summer didn't answer her phone. Was everything okay? did she meet someone new? Questions burning thoughts of doubt into your brain.

**I know short i know, go read teh next one we are close to the end, so please review so i can make 100! im depending on you! this song is obviously similar to the prayer that Summer says, I like this song i actually had to look for one, i couldnt think of one on my own!**

Artist: **Josh Groban Lyrics**

Song: **The Prayer Lyrics**

I pray you'll be our eyes

And watch us where we go

And help us to be wise

In times when we don't know

Let this be our prayer

As we go our way

Lead us to a place

Guide us with your grace

To a place where we'll be safe

La luce che to dai

I pray we'll find your light

Nel cuore restero

And hold it in our hearts

A ricordarchi che

When stars go out each night

L'eterna stella sei

Nella mia preghiera

Let this be our prayer

Quanta fede c'e

When shadows fill our day

Lead us to a place

Guide us with your grace

Give us faith so we'll be safe.

Sognamo un mondo senza piu violenza

Un mondo di giustizia e di speranza

Ognuno dia la mano al suo vicino

Simbolo di pace e di fraternita

La forza che ci dai

We ask that life be kind

E'il desiderio che

And watch us from above

Ognuno trovi amore

We hope each soul will find

Intorno e dentro a se

Another soul to love

Let this be our prayer

Let this be our prayer

Just like every child

Just like every child

Needs to find a place,

Guide us with your grace

Give us faith so we'll be safe

E la fede che

Hai acceso in noi


	15. Stole

**Friday Morning**

**Summer POV**

You released a sigh of disapoinment. Another hospital without a hint of Seth. His name wasn't in any of the records, this trip seemed to be a dead end.

"It's okay sweetie, he has to be somewhere" Kirsten says comfortingly. "Why don't we break for some brunch, refuel before our flight" You nod slowly, your energy long gone. You rest your eyes, as Kirsten directs the cab driver to a cafe she had spotted.

Doubts filled your brain, maybe he was dead, maybe coming was a huge mistake. Soon the cab stopped, and Kirsten gently woke you. And you were greeted with a cute cafe, and chose and outside table.

Watching all the happy couples walk by, you glaze over as Kirsten busily rambled about something, you honestly weren't paying much attention. You gaze soon fell on Danny, 5 days of touring most of Europe's hospitals were begining to take a toll on him. His eyes drooped, and drool gathered at the corners of his little mouth, which you quickly wiped away.

**Seth POV**

Francesca seemed nice enough, she was petite, with curly auburn hair, your accent was not as noticible as her mother's, but her 6 month baby bump was. She had asked you all the usual questions, about your home, growing up in california. . . Summer.

You slowly walked down the streets of London, window shopping, you stopped suddenly when a jewerly display caught your attention.

"Do you miss her" Francesca asked, "Summer i mean" she finsishes, resting a hand on your elbow. You let out a small laugh.

"Everyday, I feel like this huge part of me is missing, and I just can't wait to see her again.

"She is pregnant correct?" She asks again, anticipation etched across her face. A huge smile crosses your face at the mention of you child.

"Well she should have had the baby by now, I still don't know whether it's a boy or a girl, I hope it's a boy, I'm just so excited, at the thought by this time tommerow, I can be with Summer again, with my baby-" You paused for a moment.

It was then that you heard it. A scream. Nothing out of the ordinary, but it felt so familiar, like something from a past life. You turn and were shocked at what you saw.

**Summer POV.**

Danny had fallen asleep soon after you had cleaned him up in the bathroom, you slowly return back to your table, where you find Kirsten sipping on an iced tea.

"He looks exactly like his father" she says softly, her eyes falling on Danny. You smile and nod, to tired to entertain the idea. As Kirsten begins to tell stories of Seth's childhood, you were compelled to turn around, someone was watching you, their eyes bored into the back of your head.

You found no one behind you, just people walking along the street. You saw one couple, admiring the engagement rings at a high class jeweler. You smiled to yourself, as you noticed the woman was pregnant.

The smile faded when you saw the man, he was tall and slim with brown curly hair. Just like Seth, you thought to yourself, he turned his head ever so slightly, and the color drained from your face.

Kirsten noticed the change in your demeanor, and followed your gaze to Seth across the street. He wasn't dead, he found someone else, they were happy, they were getting married, silent tears rolled down your cheeks. He wasnt dead, he jsut found someone else.

A scream interupted your thoughts, it was Kirsten, that's when Seth turned, your eyes locked.

"Summer!" he shouted, a mix of confusion and shock, probably disapointment too, you decided to yourself. You couldn't bear to look at him another second, you just picked up your son and ran.

Ignoring his calls behind you.

He loved someone else.

**I actually like this chapter, so please review. I really like this song, and it dosnt really express how Summer or Seth feels except that Summer feels like Seth has been taken from her. I'm sure you've heard this song, and i know not really close to the the story but i like it so HA!**

Artist: **Kelly Rowland Lyrics**

Song: **Stole Lyrics**

He was always such a nice boy

The quiet one

With good intentions

He was down for his brother

Respectful to his mother

A good boy

But good don't get attention

One kid with a promise

The brightest kid in school

He's not a fool

Reading books about science and smart stuff

It's not enough, no

Cause smart don't make you cool, whoa

He's not invisible anymore

With his Father's 9 and a broken fuse

Since he walked through that classroom door

He's all over primetime news

Mary's got the same size hands

As Marilyn Monroe

She put her fingers in the imprints

And danced Chinese Theater Show

She coulda been a movie star

Never got the chance to go that far

Her life was stole

Now we'll never know

No no no no oh

They were crying to the camera

Said he never fitted in

He wasn't welcomed

He showed up the parties

We was hanging in

Some guys puttin' him down

Bullying him round round

Now I wish I woulda talked to him

Gave him the time of day

Not turn away

If I woulda been the one to maybe go this far

He might have stayed at home

Playing angry chords on his guitar

He's not invisible anymore

With his baggy pants and his legs in chains

Since he walked through that classroom door

Everybody knows his name

Mary's got the same size hands (Oh)

As Marilyn Monroe

She put her fingers in the imprints (Ooh)

And danced Chinese Theater Show

She coulda been a movie star (She coulda been a movie star, oh)

Never got the chance to go that far

Her life was stole

Now we'll never know

(Now we'll never know, oh)

Greg was always getting net from 20 feet away (20 feet away)

He had a try out with the Sixers

Couldn't wait for Saturday (Saturday)

Now we're never gonna see him slam

Flying high as Kobe can

His life was stole (Stole)

Oh now we'll never know

Now we'll never never never know

Mmm now we'll never never never never know

Stole (Stole)

Oh whoa yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

Mary's got the same size hands (Same size hands)

As Marilyn Monroe (Oh)

She put her fingers in the imprints

And danced Chinese Theater Show (She was gonna be a star)

She coulda been a movie star (Oh no)

Never got the chance to go that far (Never got the chance)

Her life was stole (Stole, stole)

Oh now we'll never know

(Now we'll never never know, no)

Greg was always getting net from 20 feet away (He had game, oh)

He had a try out with the Sixers

Couldn't wait for Saturday

Now we're never gonna see him slam (Never see him)

Flying high as Kobe can

His life was stole (Stole, oh)

Oh now we'll never know

(Now we'll never never know)

Oh no no no

Yeah their lives were stole


	16. You Were Mine

**Okay the song is You Were Mine- by the Dixie Chicks, I'm sure you all have heard it. Basically how Summer is feeling about Losing Seth, Im majorly excited i only need 7 more reviews until i make 100 so i think im gonna wait for those 7 to update! lol**

**Summer POV**

You had locked yourself in a public restroom, leaning against the door, you slowly dropped to the floor. You gripped Danny tight to you, rocking back and forth slowly.

"Xcuse me Miss, your husband says he needs to speak to you" An unfamiliar British voice told you. you shook your head, no.

"My husband . . . is dead" you manage to spit out between sobs.

"Summer sweetie, it's Kirsten, come on out baby" she says in a motherly voice. You turn slightly toward the door and whisper.

"Can he hear me?" After a long pause Kirsten responds,

"No baby, he can't"

"8 months, 8 months i spend waiting and looking, crying. 8 months and here he is with another girl . .. woman, and he got her pregnant. I love him so much . . . I loved him."

**Seth POV**

Summer! Here in London! Thoughts raced through your head as you chased after her. Why was she running? She eventually stopped and ducked into a public bathroom, the one stall kind, that you pay to use.

"Excuse me sir, is everything okay?" A policeman asks you.

"My Wife, is . . . . I need her" you manage to sputter, while cathcing your breath.

"Xcuse me Miss, your husband says he needs to speak to you" he says as he lighlty raps on the door, just as your mom ran up.

"My husband . . . is dead" You hear summer say, between sobs..

You shocked, and tears roll down your face, what happened! You used to eb so happy, what was wrong. You mother gave you a small hug, before walking over to the door. She sits down outside of it and begins to speak.

"Summer sweetie, it's Kirsten, come on out baby" she says in a motherly voice.

"Can he hear me?" Summer asks in a quiet voice. Your mom looks at your for a moment, and motions for you to stay quiet.

"No baby, he can't" You can't help but feel sorry for yourself, you have been gone for so long, did she even care about you?

"8 months, 8 months i spend waiting and looking, crying. 8 months and here he is with another girl . .. woman, and he got her pregnant. I love him so much . . . I loved him." You heart breaks, maybe she dosn't love you anymore . . . your thoughts were interupted as she continued.

"The worst part is that even after all of this, the mike thing, Marissa not believing, finding him here with a new family. The worst part is that I still love him so much, but he dosnt even know, or even care about his son.' You couldnt stay quiet any longer.

"No, I love you and my. . . my son. She was interviewing me Sum, nothing else, I love you and only you. Without you I am nothing"

You were greeted with silence, you could picture Summer, debating in her head about what she should do.

"Just an interview" she asks in a small voice. Wiping away your tears witht he back of your hand you let out a small laugh.

"All I did was talk about you" You expected a reaction, but received none, not a laugh, a sigh a groan- nothing.

"Summer baby, please come out"

**Okay that's it for now, I'm not a big fan of this chapter, but i think the next one will be good, so buckle your seatbelt OC fanatics! Lol please REview.**

**"You Were Mine"**

I Can't Find A Reason To Let Go

Even Though You've Found A New Love

And She's What Your Dreams Are Made Of

I Can Find A Reason To Hang On

What Went Wrong Can Be Forgiven

Without You, It Ain't Worth Livin' Alone

_Chorus #1:_

Sometimes I Wake Up Crying At Night

And Sometimes I Scream Out Your Name

What Right Does She Have To Take You Away

When For So Long, You Were Mine

I Took Out All The Pictures Of Our Wedding Day

It Was A Time Of Love And Laughter

Happy Ever After

But Even Those Old Pictures Have Begun To Fade

Please Tell Me She's Not Real

And That You're Really Coming Home To Stay

_Chorus #2:_

Sometimes I Wake Up Crying At Night

And Sometimes I Scream Out Your Name

What Right Does She Have To Take Your Heart Away

When For So Long, You Were Mine

I Can Give You Two Good Reasons

To Show You Love's Not Blind

He's Two And She's Four, And You Know They Adore You

So How Can I Tell Them You've Changed Your Mind

_Chorus #2_

I Remember When You Were Mine


	17. Better Together

**Summer POV**

Slowly you opened the door, Seth's head was down, his gaze focused at his feet, he looke up however when he heard the door creek open. Your eyes met, and you stood there staring for what seemed like hours.

Dark Brown Curls, dimples, Tall, slimmer than before, but it was him. Really him. You don't know who made the first move, you just found yourself in his arms, it felt so right. Looking up, your eyes met once more, before you lips melted into one.

The kiss was electric, passionate, and like nothing you had ever experianced. Pulling away you look deep into his choclate brown eyes.

"I love you" you say softly, he gave you that oh so familiar lop sided grin.

"I love you too baby" he barely said it before your mouth covered his once again. You break apart as you hear a cough, pulling back you see a crying Kirsten. Seth reluctantly untangles himself from your arms, and wraps his mom into a hug. Thats when you remembered about Marissa, and borrowed a cellphone from the policeman, quickly dialing her number.

"Hello" you hear her say in a groggy voice, in all the excitment you had forgotten that it was still early back in California.

"He's alive" and you promptly, hang up the phone. You knew that she would call Sandy, and everyone in the 80 mile radius. You turn your attention back to your husband. Your husband. . . the words sounded so good to you, after such a long time of heartache. It was then that Danny woke up, admist all the morning's comotion he had remained asleep in his carrier.

"Omg, is that. . " Seth asks so overcome with joy the words could not form in his brain. You pick Danny up, and hand him to Seth.

"Your son, Seth Daniel Cohen. Danny" you say smiling at the pair.

**Seth POV**

Ten Fingers. Ten Toes. Things that seems so mundane, now were a source of such amazement to you. Your mom, had gotten you and Summer a hotel room for the night, she figured you would have alot of catching up to do. You chose not to dwell on the creepness of the fact.

Laying on the bed next to Summer , Danny asleep between you. Your fingers ran through his curly brown hair. He had your nose, Summer's mouth.

"Summer, you and I. We created this" you whisper motioning to your son. Your son, the words never got old to you. She gave you that smile, the smile that haunted your every waking minute since you've been gone, you couldn't resist and gave her a sweet kiss before she could even speak.

"I know, it's hard to believe that we could make something so perfect. Danny made everything easier. Having a little piece of you, made living so much easier" she said a sad look crossing her face.

"I didn't even think of that, was it hard, the past 8 months" you ask reaching across your son, and holding her hand. She smirks

"Probably the hardest thing in my entire life. Not having the person you love the most by your side. People trying to take advantage of me, our best friends doubting me. i missed you, all of you, your dimples, rambling, your kisses. If I didn't have Danny, I wouldn't have had a reason to live without you."

Your thumb wiped away her tears, you gave her a small kiss on the forehead.

"Who tried to hurt you, cuz I can have Ryan kick their ass" you say slightly angry at the thought of a person intentionally harming your wife.

"Marissa convinced me to try some therapy, and the psycologist's son tried to con me, to get into our bank accounts. Your protege, Adam, wrote a story about us, and you, how we survived without you, and Mike read it, figured he could con me. And Ryan already did kick his ass" she gave you a sheepish look

"Can I ask you a question" she asks shyly, something you were not accustomed to.You just nod your head yes, to prod her to continue.

"What was it like, you know while you were in the coma" you sigh

" I honestly don't remember it all, but I rememeber seeing alot of white, and i remember wanting to go home. Home to you."

She gives you that smile again, the one that warms your very heart, and says the words that are music to your ears.

"Baby, your home now, and I'm not letting you leave again"

**that was it, their reunion, i hope you like it. I'm gonna post another one as an epilogue, I've already written it, and i really really like it, so please everyone who reads this review so i can hurry and update with the tear final chapter!**

**"Better Together"**

There's no combination of words

I could put on the back of a postcard

No song I could sing

But I can try for your heart

Our dreams, and they are made out of real things

Like a, shoebox of photographs

With sepiatone loving

Love is the answer,

At least for most of the questions in my heart

Like why are we here? and where do we go?

And how come it's so hard?

It's not always easy and

Sometimes life can be deceiving

I'll tell you one thing its always better when we're together

_Chorus:_

MMM its always better when we're together

Look at the stars when we're together

Its always better when we're together

Yeah, its always better when we're together

And all of these moments

Just might find there way into my dreams tonight

But I know that theyll be gone

When the morning light sings

And brings new things

But tomorrow night you see

That theyll be gone too

Too many things I have to do

But if all of these dreams might find there way

Into my day to day scene

Ill be under the impression

I was somewhere in between

With only two

Just me and you

Not so many things we got to do

Or places we got to be

We'll Sit beneath the mango tree

Its always better when we're together

We're somewhere in between together

Its always better when we're together

Yeah, its always better when we're together

MMmmmm MMMmmmm Mmmmmm

I believe in memories

They look so, so pretty when I sleep

Hey now, and when I wake up,

You look so pretty sleeping next to me

But there is not enough time,

And there is no song I could sing

And there is no, combination of words I could say

But I will still tell you one thing

We're Better together.


	18. Goodbyes, and Hellos

**This is my last chapter of My Heart Will Go On. Sad I know, I totally apreciated every review, and I'm gonna start up another story and hopefully post it on Saturday (June 25th) So come back and read that one too. This story has been my favorite so far, but The next one will hopefully be good. Another Seth/Summer of course. You will notice that this dosn't have a song, i couldnt find one that fit how i wanted. It's been a wild ride. review, and i will talk to you again on saturday**

**Summer POV.**

_8 years after Seth returns_

"Seth, hurry up" you shouted up the stairs, as you glanced at your watch, it was almost 5 o'clock, and you had places to be.

"Coming, coming" He shouts running down the stairs. You can't help but smile at him, the years had barely taken it's toll on your husband. His hair was still dark brown, not even a hint of a wrinkle. He didn't look a day over 28.

He smiles back, and slowly his eyes looked you up and down. For the occasion you had bought a new dress, it was a form fitting black silk dress that you had designed yourself. he let out a low whistle.

"Maybe we could just stay home" he says his voice low, slwoly walking up to you wrapping his arms around your waist. You couldn't help but let out a giggle.

"You know we can't Ava would kill us, just hold your horses until _after _ the recietal." At the mention of her name your 6 year old daughter Ava Karissa Cohen appeared at the top of the stairs.

Appearance wise she was a fair mix of you and Seth, with your eyes, and hair, and Seth's mouth and nose. Somehow though, she got a spattering of freckles across her face. Her arms were crossed and she tapped her ballet shoe.

" How does this look, madame said to go for a classic french ballerina look, and i dont think i got it. I dont think she'll notice she dosnt really like me that much, i think it's because i talk to much- which is weird cuz i dont talk that much i mean sometimes when i'm excited-" You laughed at her rambling, her personality was definately her fathers.

"Sweetie you look great, go grab your brother, and meet us in the car" Seth says, she smiles and runs past you shouting for Danny.

You were too distracted by your daughter to notice Seth lean in, and suprise you with a passionate kiss, when he pulls away you give him a suprised expression, as if asking him to explain. He gives you a smirk.

"That was to tide me over until we drop off the kids." He says, grabbing his keys off the counter and walking towards the garage, leaving you speechless, your hand drawn to your lips.

**Seth POV**

_12 years later._

You had been waiting in the kitchen for almost half an hour, and Summer had yet to come down. With a sigh you got out of your seat and walked upstairs, you smirk at memories that greeted you at each step.

You found your wife sitting at the edge of your bed, tears in her eyes, she turned around almost suprised to see you.

"My baby is graduating" she says before the tears finally fell, you wrap your arms around her and bring her closer to you, rubbing her back slowly.

"It's okay honey" you softly say kissing her on the cheek. She laughed,

"When did we get so old" asks looking into your old brown eyes. You paused for a moment, and just looked at your wife, she had a wrinkle here and there, and if you looked long enough ther was a chance you could find a grey hair, but she still looked young, not a day over 35. You had heard some of Danny's friends refer to her as a milf, what ever that meant.

"I don't know, it felt like yesterday, that Ava just started kindergaten, and last week when we took our second honeymoon in London"

"I got another email from Chuck yesterday, he wants to us to visit, apparently little Seth and little Summer are starting high school" she says with a laugh "Before I thought it was wierd that he named his kids after us, but it's kinda cool" she says wiping away the last of her tears.

You couldn't help but stare at her, she was so strong, so beautiful.

"i love you" you tell her softly.

"I love you too" she says with a smile, kissing you softly.

_13 years later_

"I can't believe that I am a grandmother! . . . again" Summer squeels with joy, you were driving home after visiting your newest granddaughter. Angela Kirsten Cohen, was Danny's 2nd child, his first Benjamin Sanford Cohen, was almost in the 2nd grade.

"I know I've said this before, but this time it's official we're old, really old, look at me, i look like a bag lady" Summer exclaims looking in the little car mirror. You just laugh.

"You look divine to me darling," you say trying to sound older than your 58 years. "Do you realize that we have been married for 38 years"

"Yeah, i was thinking about that the other day, about how lucky i am." she smiles at you, you gave into temptation and leaned in for a sweet kiss. After a moment you pull away, and she smiles at you befores glancing at the road, and letting out a scream, your look to see a semi, coming straight at you, before you could blink it rammed into you.

Slowly you opened your eyes, your car was crushed, preventing you from escaping, you turn towards summer, whose hand you tightly gripped, her eyes were open, and looking at you.

"Baby, i'm so cold" she whispers, so lowl you could barely hear her.

"No, don't leave me" you say, it came out as barely a whisper. she shakes her head slighlty.

"I love you" she whispers before slowly closing her eyes. She's gone you realize, and an overwhelming sense of sadness overcomes you.

"No, don't leave me" you whisper, tears rolling down your face. Slowly everything begins to fade, you hear sirens but they were too late, you squeeze Summer's hand one more time.

"I love you too" you softly say before you close your eyes, and take you last breath.

_Your eyes open, your on a beach, your recognize it as being one of yoru favorites as a kid. It felt like morning, but you couldn't tell anymore. You were beyond time. Looking down at your hands, you see they are without wrinkle, or mark of any kind, upon further inspection you discover that you were back in your old body. From when you were a kid._

_"About time you got here" you hear a familiar voice say, turning you find Summer, she looks just like she did on your wedding day beautiful._

_"Is this?" you ask motioning around you. She nods_

_"Heaven? Yeah, I've been waiting for you" she says, slowly walking up to you, wrapping her arms around you, and gives you a passionate kiss. You smile._

_"Yeah it must be heaven, are we the only ones here?" you ask looking around, she shakes her head no._

_"Your parents are around here too. They wanted to stop by but your dad kept saying something about yogaletes." you smile at her._

_"Thank you. . . for loving me" she says softly._

_"I dont think you could have stopped me" you say, as you begin to walk down the beach, your arm around her shoulders._


End file.
